


Mirror

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Personality trait, Psychology, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Unlike his brothers, Donnie doesn't have a unique personality that's reflected in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first turtlecest story, so please go easy on me.
> 
> This idea came to me while I was switching back and forth between reading Raph/Donnie and Leo/Donnie stories and I realized that while people have a certain way they write Raph when it comes to sex, and a certain way they write Leo, Donnie's personality often changes depending on who he's paired with.
> 
> Unlike most of my friends, I never took psychology in high school/college, so all my research came from Google. If you have a better understanding of the personality behavior mentioned in this story and would like to give me insight on it to fix this story, I'm all for it.

What Donatello loved most about his brothers was their unique personalities. Calm and collected Leonardo, fun and energetic Michelangelo, and strong and passionate Raphael. And those traits only heightened in the bedroom.

Donnie was sure he has his own unique personality, too...except when it came to sex. 

For example: During sex, Raph was very loud and talkative. He loved to make noise as well as hear his partner make noise. Churrs, moans, grunts, several colorful words to describe exactly what he wanted and what he was feeling. And rough, so rough. Pulling, pushing, pounding, biting... just enough pain to broaden the pleasure.

Mikey was just as loud, but not as talkative. He would try, sometimes, but it always got muddled by an oncoming churr or deep moan. Mikey was also very experimental. He loved trying new things; more specifically, new _kinks_. Donnie couldn't count how many times he'd been dragged into his youngest brother's bedroom, only to be tied up, gagged, or dressed in some new provocative way.

Leo wasn't noisy at all. In fact, getting even the littlest arousing noises out of him was always a challenge. Maybe it was a leader thing, not wanting to lower his guard, even in the bedroom. Sex with Leo was usually slow, careful, but no less passionate. It was almost...calming. Like mediating, but way hotter. With every touch, kiss, thrust, Donnie could feel Leo's energy mingled with his own.

Donnie didn't have a unique personality that reflected in the bedroom.

With Raph, he was just as loud, talkative, and rough. He loved leaving bite marks on his neck and scratch marks on his arms that would stay visible days later. He loved telling Raph to go harder, faster...and he loved screaming his brother's name just as he was on the peak of his climax.

With Mikey, he was just as energetic and willing. Willing to try new things, willing to let his youngest brother take over, take control. Willing to be the experiment to his scientist. Things that would normally bother him outside the bedroom, but he was all for _in_ the bedroom.

With Leo, he was just as cool, calm, and collected. Though it took more effort on his part to be as quiet as his eldest brother. He often found himself pressing his face into a pillow or biting his fist to keep from crying out when Leo thrust into him, hitting that bundle of nerves inside him at just the right angle...

It didn't take Donnie long to realize he didn't have his own unique personality (at least when it came to sex), and curious as he was, this led to an internet search that helped him put it into words.

_Mirroring_. Imitating or copying another person's characteristics, behaviors or traits, perhaps subconsciously. Further research showed that it was possibly a personality disorder. Donnie didn't think of it that way at all, though.

After all, outside of sex, Donatello was just as unique with his brothers. Inventive, creative, smart. Sometimes he wasn't entirely as focused as he'd like to be. When he got a little to into a current project of his, blocking out the rest of the world was all too easy.

But Donnie didn't want to be like that when he was intimate with his brothers. When he was with his brothers, he wanted them to know he was with them, in body, spirit, and mind. When he was with his brothers, it was all about right then and now.

And perhaps in doing so, it was only too easy to copy, or _mirror_ , the actions of the current brother he was spending the night with. He didn't think there was anything wrong with it. They liked it, he liked it... 

_And that's all that matters,_ Donnie reflected.


End file.
